


Wishing, Wanting

by KiannaLeigh



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a the Christmas illustration, Castiel spies Lysander being nice to his least favorite person and decides to have a talk with him in private. But they do more than talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing, Wanting

Castiel looked over his shoulder for Lysander. He was going to ask about the ornament in his hand. It was a large snowflake with a picture of Castiel and Lysander in it. They were walking off stage from the concert that was held at school, arms over one another's shoulders, laughing. They looked happy. Very happy. So when Castiel turned from the tree to find Lysander smiling and laughing with Nathaniel, he was less than pleased. He watched the two for a few seconds before turning and walking up to the pair.

“Can I talk to you for a second, Lysander?”

Without waiting for an answer he practically ripped the garland out of the taller teen's hands and took him by the arm. Castiel dragged Lysander out of the room and into the hallway. They were at Lysander's, putting up Christmas decorations with a group of their classmates. Since it was Lysander's house, Castiel had no qualms about throwing him into the downstairs bathroom and following him in. After shutting and locking the door behind him Castiel turned around and faced the taller teen.

“What the hell was that?” he snapped.

Lysander looked at him coolly, his mismatched eyes betraying nothing. “What, Castiel?”

A hot flush rose up through the red head's face. “You know what,” he growled softly, almost so softly that Lysander had to lean in to hear him. “What's with making so nice with that idiot president?”

Lysander smiled a little shook his head. “I thought you were over that. I mean, you did ask him to live with you while his father is investigated for the abuse.”

Castiel scoffed. “Doesn't mean I want you hanging all over him. It's disgusting.”

“Well you certainly are in the mood today.”

“I am NOT in a fucking mood you-”

Castiel was cut off when Lysander leaned forward and kissed him. Castiel kissed back, eagerly, throwing himself at the taller male and pinning him to the wall. He had to lean up to reach his mouth but that didn't bother him. Lysander's hands slid up his thighs and came to rest on his waist. They kissed for several more seconds before Lysander titled his head up, breaking the kiss and moving his mouth out of Castiel's reach.

He looked at the shorter male with a small, amused smile. “You are in a mood,” he said softly. “We're only friends-with-benefits. It shouldn't bother you who I hang off of.”

Castiel leaned up and kissed the corner of Lysander's mouth. “Anyone but him, okay? Anyone but him.”

“You're so jealous,” Lysander muttered before leaning down and kissing Castiel again.

This kiss lacked heat. It was lazy if anything. The two teens tasted one another's lips languidly, hands roaming slowly over clothed torsos.

“You know,” Castiel muttered against Lysander's lips. “We're not officially reaping the benefits of his friends-with-benefits situation.”

Lysander chuckled lightly. “That's because we can't seem to decide who's playing what position.”

Castiel groaned and pressed his forehead against the taller teen's shoulder. “Oh, hell. Fuck. You can have me.”

“Really?” Lysander asked and seem genuinely surprised.

“Don't say “really” which such shock. It's fine with me. I just want to do it with you. I'll stay over tonight.”

“I think going to your place would be better. We'd be alone there.”

“Demon would be there.”

“Better Demon than my brother. I'll pack a bag. I've … picked up a few things, in case it came to this.”

“What sort of things?” Castiel rose from resting his forehead on the teen's shoulder and looked at him.

Lysander had a small smile on his face. He wasn't looking at Castiel. Instead he was staring off into space. “Things,” he repeated. “You'll see. You'll like them.”

Castiel snorted and backed away. “I'm sure I will.” He looked off to the side as he brought his hands up to slid them across Lysander's shirt. “We … should get back. Before Candy comes looking for us.”

“She already thought we were a couple once. I think she'd faint if she knew what has become of our relationship since that incident.”

“Plus there's no telling who would find out if she knew.”

“Castiel!” Lysander scolded. “Candy can keep a secret if she needs to. Don't paint her in that light.”

Looking back at his friend, Castiel narrowed his eyes. “You're awfully protective of her.”

“And you're awfully jealous for a friend-with-benefits,” Lysander countered and before Castiel could retort the white haired teen placed his mouth gently on the red head's.

Castiel melted into the kiss, the jealously and anger forgotten for the moment. 

_It's nice to know he cares,_ Lysander thought as he kissed his friend. _But it'd be nice to kiss out in the open, instead of hiding in a bathroom. Oh well._


End file.
